Behind the Tapestry
by belle dans bleu
Summary: When did the littlest Weasley turn into a woman? '...'Her brown eyes held nothing but seduction. '
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: OMG! -CRIES!- I've missed you all! deleted my account and...and then my computer died on me, killing my stories. And I was so sad because I got all your reviews and...and -cries-I'm just so over joyed you guys. In case your wondering whatshe's blabbering about, it's me, DraconisKisss, i just created this new account. -cries and runs around- I love you all, read on!

* * *

Draco sat in the small alcove by the window in his room. The sun had long since set and the moon was bright in the sky. A single silver tear drop slid down his face, glinting madly. It had been a year ago since he had lost the only person he'd ever loved.

All he knew, was that she had graduated Hogwarts. He didn't know what job she'd taken. He didn't know anything. She'd stop writing the first month of her seventh year. Only informing him, she was the last Weasley of the Molly and Author generation before Bill's son would take up the generation.

He glanced out at the sloping lawn leading into the forest. From a distance, his could see the yellow lights of the faeries dancing under the full moon. More silver tears escaped him. He leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes trying to stop the on slaughter of tears.

* * *

"Are you paying attention?" Draco snapped at the red-head girl who seemed to be dozing off.

"What?" She asked lazily, tilting her head back to look him in the eye.

"Damn it Weasley there are better thing I can be doing here than tutoring you. So you either pay attention or fail Monday's potion exam!" He growled.

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Lighten up, it's Friday."

Draco glared at her. "I know what today is. Now, I'd like if you pay attention."

"How about this," She started, turning her full attention to him. "You, let us go early. And in turn, I take you to the best party you've ever been to. And we'll resume lessons tomorrow at 12."

"No."

"Come on." She persisted. "This party, is the best you'll ever go to. In fact, I'm sure you'll love it so much, you'll want to go to more of them." Draco looked at her, there was something glimmering evilin her usually warm brown eyes. "I'll make you a deal. You come, and you enjoy yourself. You tutor me 6 days a week, around my schedule. And free admission to all the parties for this year. If you hate it, No more tutoring. Ever."

Draco weighed both options. Coming to the conclusion that no Gryffindor party would be fun. He nodded. "Alright. I'll go to your little party." Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"And tomorrow, we'll finish this lesson?" She asked hopefully.

"Fine." She squealed with delight.

"Thank you Malfoy. Thank you! You won't regret it! I'll come get you at 11:30 tonight. Be dressed." She gathered up her things and fled out the room. Draco sighed and waved his wand over the caldron, vanishing all the contents.

* * *

Eleven-thirty had come and gone and it was now Twelve-thirty. He had long since given up faith of the Weasley girl coming to get him. She didn't even know where his room was. He rolled his eyes and climbed under his goose-feathered blankets. He had just gotten comfortable when their was a loud bang at the door and it fell over.

"Oops." Someone muttered.

Draco sat up and looked to where his was door but saw the light from the hall outside of the portrait.

"Who's there?" He grabbed his wand from under his pillow. Suddenly someone jumped on him was sitting on his stomach.

"Wake up Malfoy!" Screamed Ginny. She smiled at him toothily. "Are you ready?"

"Ready? Are you bloody insane?"

"No." She giggled. "I'm sorry. I meant to say twelve. Everyone's starting to get there. So, come on." She climbed off of him and sat on the edge of his bed. "The theme is underwear."

"Theme?" He asked. What kind of party had themes?

"Yea, you have to go in just trousers and then put them in a box. They'll be safe." She idly played with his blankets, tracing random patterns.

Thinking back on the deal, he remembered if he didn't have fun, he wouldn't have to deal with her for the rest of the year. He got out of bed and went into his closet grabbing a pair of black pants, he slid into them and turned to catch Ginny undressing him with her eyes. A smug smirk flittered across his face as he cleared his throat. "I'm ready."

She looked up into his eyes, a smirk of her own gracing her lips. "Ok." She stood taking one final unabashed look at his body and grabbed his hand pulling him threw his fallen door.

"You do know that you broke my door." He commented, feeling a little uncomfortable with her holding his hand. She waved her hand and with a slam, the door was fixed. She pulled him, attempting to make him walk faster. "Wandless magic. You do know that's illegal."

"And so is that Ancient Dark Magic book on your shelf." She retorted, stopping in front of a tapestry of Salazar Slytherin. "S.E.X." She said. The tapestry glowed green, before turning red. Then it went back to normal. She made to move but was stopped as Draco remained firmly in place. "What?"

"Where are you taking me?" He demand.

"To the party." She said simply, trying to move again, but was stopped.

"For all I know, you can be a Deatheater trying to force me into initiation." She smirked amusedly.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to trust me." She stepped back into the tapestry roughly pulling Draco with her.

"Ahem" She coughed, scratching her head lightly. Draco peeked one eye open, realizing, that he was safe. That she wasn't a Deatheater. He growled as she giggled and he snatched his hand away from her. "Welcome to the party." She walked ahead of him, and for the first time. Draco realized that she was wearing nothing but a black lace bra and black lace panties. Over it she had on a see through net dress.

Draco inhaled sharply. When did the littlest Weasley turn into a woman? The net dressed curved in all the right places. Her red-hair was swept into a sloppy bun, wisps of hair falling all over her face and neck. 'What's the point of having it up if it's only going to fall out?' He wondered, watching as another strand escaped from her bun. Her hips sway provocatively, the way a woman's would. He felt his pants tighten and his eyes surveyed her form from behind. If she looked like this from behind, then she had to have looked better in the front.

With a sudden burst of energy he began to stride quickly to fall in pace with her. She glanced at him and smirked. Her brown eyes held nothing but seduction. He raised an eyebrow and looked away as a dark purple light escaped from behind a curtain.

She grinned reached the curtain before him. She slowly pulled aside the curtain. As soon as she did that, loud blaring music greeted his ears. The room was twice the size of the Great Hall and it was filled with a cluster of bodies on a make-shift dance floor. Draco's eyes swept over the dance floor and he quickly realized everyone was wearing white underwear, and the purple light made them pretty much see through. Ginny grinned. "Welcome to the party Malfoy."

He looked at her suspiciously before walking into the room. As he walked in, the music stopped, and every one turned to look at him. He stopped and turned to look at Ginny with worry written in his eyes. "Ladies and Gentlemen." She yelled across the room. "We have a new member, please, every one. Show your love and appreciation to the Slytherin Sex God." The room exploded with applause and hoots. "Now, who'd like to by our God a drink?" Everyone rushed towards them. Draco looked over at Ginny. She winked at him and blew him a kiss. 'Have fun.' She mouthed, and was gone as half-naked girls came running to him, ushering him to the bar.

* * *

Draco woke up at the sudden loss of warmth from on his left. He groaned and opened his eyes, seeing a blurry ebony-haired girl walk to his bathroom. His eyes focused just as the door closed. His attention was drawn down to his chest were another ebony-haired girl lay, fast asleep.

Draco shifted his position to see her face and his breath caught in his throat. It was the Danielle Lepic. Could the other girl in the bathroom be her sister? The door opened and his question was answer. In all her naked glory was Paris Lepic. Draco smirked, last night, had indeed been a good night. Paris got back under the blanket with Draco, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Bonjour." She whispered.

"Bonjour." He replied smugly.

" 'Ow bout we zhrow Dani aside and repeat last night festivités?" She whispered gently pushing her sister aside.

Draco chuckled. "Et si elle se réveille ?" ("And if she wakes up?")

Paris rolled her eyes and climbed on top of Draco. "Alors elle nous joindra, juste comme la nuit passée." ("Then she'll just join us, like last night.") Draco laughter was soon cut off by Paris' demanding kiss.

* * *

Draco strode into the potions class room, a smirk on his face and an extra pep in his step.

"You're late." He looked at the grinning red and the amused ebony haired girl that sat next to her.

"I know. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Shane." She smirked and propped her legs up on the table.

He quirked his eyebrow at the both of them. Something was a little odd about the two of them. But he shrugged it off. "What are you here for?"

She cocked her head to the side and looked at Ginny, "What _am_ I here for?"

Ginny looked at her seductively, licking her lips enticingly. "You are here to keep me company."

The girl chuckled and looked over Ginny with smoldering eyes. "I should get going, let you do your studies."

Ginny pouted, but nodded. "Ok." Shane leaned over and whispered something in Ginny's ear. Ginny turned beet red as Shane pulled away. "I'll hold you to that." She whispered. Shane chuckled, standing up. She winked at Ginny and left with a nod to Draco.

Ginny turned to Draco, whom had been silent during the exchange, with a large smile on her face. "Shall we?" She pointed to the ingredients in front of her. Draco opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it quickly. Nodding, he sat down next to her and then commenced the lesson from the evening before.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the plot. I don't even own Shane.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Ilove you all! Tons of kisses to all. Onward!

* * *

Monday morning Draco sat at the middle of the Slytherin table. Everything was normal, expect from the stares and giggles from the Ravenclaw table. The Lepic twins were talking to their friends, who were pointing and giggling. 

"You've become quite popular." Blaise commented as he looked at the table warily.

Draco smirked. "I know."

"Care to explain why?" Pansy asked, butting into the conversation.

"And where were you this weekend?" Millicent added.

Draco smirked some more. "I was with the Lepic twins."

Blaise, Millicent and Pansy gaped at him. "The Lepic twins?" The chorused.

"Bullshit. They haven't looked at you since they came." Blaise said.

"They're always wrapped up in each other." Pansy commented, looking over at the two girls.

"They couldn't keep their hands, lips and eyes off of me."

"Were they drunk?" Millicent asked.

"Possibly so on Friday." Draco said thoughtfully. "But Saturday and Sunday they were very much sober."

"And just where did you get them drunk?" Pansy asked.

"I was at a party."

"A party? Aren't parties usually on Saturdays?"

"Yeah, but this party was Friday. It was a Gryffindor party." Draco laughed. "They had a theme."

Blaise, Pansy, and Millicent froze, they all looked each other. "Where was the party." Blaise asked.

"In the dungeons." Draco said eating his breakfast.

"In a tapestry of Salazar Slytherin?" Millicent squeaked.

Draco nodded looking her questioningly. "Yeah, why?"

"Was the password…S.E.X?" Blaise asked.

"How do you know that?" The trio laughed as if the question was a joke. "What?" He asked.

"Draco…do you even know what that means?" Pansy asked.

"Know what what means?"

"The password."

"No." He said, looking at them confused. What the hell was so funny?

"You'll find out soon enough." Millicent said, and the three went into hysterics again.

Draco watched them all as if they were insane. Growling, he stood up, grabbed his book bag and stomped out of the Great Hall. Their laughter buzzing in his head.

* * *

In Potions Draco couldn't concentrate. He was thinking about the conversation that occurred at breakfast. How did they know about the party? Did the password mean something degrading to the Slytherin house. It couldn't be, because they were Slytherins too. 

"Mr. Malfoy." He looked up to see Snape standing in front of him. "Do you care to explain why you are still in here?"

Draco looked around to see that he was the only in the class room. "Sorry Professor."

"Quite all right." Snape turned to head back to his desk.

"Sir, can you tell me if Weasley passes her test today?" Snape turned to him, an amused smirk on his face.

"Draco, if a Weasley passes one of my tests, I will announce to the world my undying love for Granger."

Draco laughed as he gathered his things and shoved them into his bag. "I believe that day may come sooner than you believe. Goodbye sir."

"Good bye Draco."

Standing up Draco strode out of the room and was heading up to Transfiguration, when whispering and moans caught his attention. He turned around and went closer to the voices.

"Shane," A voice whispered. Then a moan ensued. Draco peeped around the corner to see Ginny Weasley was pinned against the wall, her hands tangled in wild black hair. One of her legs were tossed across the shoulder of the person kneeling between her legs.

"Shane." She whispered again. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she were going to fall since she was standing on one foot. She moaned loudly and began shaking a pleasurable purr coming from her mouth. The person from between her legs stood up and Draco almost gasped.

It was that girl! She captured Ginny's lips, still holding her leg to her hips. Ginny let out a muffled moan, before pulling away. "Baby." She was interrupted again as Shane captured her lips. She pulled away. "Baby, we have potions." She moaned as the girl began sucking on her neck. "You know how Snape hates it when we're late." She giggled as Shane pulled away from her.

"Alright. You win." She muttered. Ginny laughed but pulled her into a searing kiss.

Draco quickly fled as he saw they were making their way closer to him. Ginny Weasley was a lesbian. He ran up the steps to get to class on time. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

Running into the class, he took his seat just as McGonagall was about to close the door. He glanced at the dream team who were chatting quietly in a corner. Absently, Draco wondered if Weasley knew his sister was a carpet muncher. He chuckled quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco laid in his bed, he was gazing up at his ceiling blankly. This is how he'd spent most of his nights since he saw Ginny and Shane in the hallway. Flashes of Ginny kept going threw his head. The way her fingers gripped Shane's hair, the way she arched her back, the way her voice dipped when she was near her peak. But her moans stuck in his head the most.

A knock on his door pulled him from his reverie. "What?" He yelled sitting up.

The door opened and the object of his daydreams slipped in. "Hello." She ran and jumped on his bed, a wide grin on her face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at her. She was wearing a large blue t-shirt that went to her knee and blue and white plaid shorts were peeking from her shirt.

"I came to talk to you, Merlin knows we haven't been talking often enough." She laid down. "Ooh your bed's comfy."

Draco laid down beside her. "Thanks."

"So, are you coming tomorrow?" She asked, turning on her side to look at him.

"To what?"

"The party." She said smiling.

"Is there going to be a theme?" He asked.

She laughed. "Yes. The theme this week is Slytherin."

"A theme I agree with." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "You arse. But yes, tomorrow night we honor the Slytherins."

"For what?"

"Friday the 13th. Blaise and Pansy said they wanted this one. So, we're throwing a Slytherins party, and what kind of party would it be if the King if Slytherin weren't there?"

His smirk became a half grin. "So you think I'm a king?"

"No, that's what Millie said. Blaise was against the idea but Millie and Pansy were with the idea."

"Blaise, Pansy and Millie? What do they have to do with anything?"

"They're on the S.E.X. board."

"The S.E.X board?" He asked.

"Yea, they help pick the themes."

"What does that mean?"

"They help choose the themes?" She asked, looking at him oddly.

"No, the password."

Ginny grinned, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you. I mean, for all I know you could be working for Snape, what we're doing in dangerous and illegal. And you are head boy." She smiled eerily.

"Illegal?"

"Oops." She bit her lip. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"If it's illegal I'm going to have to tell."

Ginny pouted and looked at him, her brown eyes pleading. "Please don't."

"Weasley, it's illegal."

Ginny climbed on top of Draco. "Well, speaking of illegal." She summoned a book to her. "Black Magic for the Aspiring Dark Wizard. Illegal in all countries accept Russia." She dropped the book on his chest. And summoned another. "Picking up were the Last Dark Lord failed. Hmm, new installment?" She asked, dropping the rather large book on top of the last one. Summoning another book she read the title and an evil smirk came over her features. "Ancient Black Magick dating back to 867 B.C. Now this," She forcefully slammed the book on the others, causing Draco to groan. "Was outlawed since 1462. This book only would give you a life time in Azakaban. And I know you have more. So you go public about our get party, then I'll be forced to go public about this."

"Has anyone ever told you that you should be a Slytherin?"

She smirked. "Shane has, a dozen of times. And Harry and Ron."

"Quite a list there." It was then Draco noticed just where Ginny was sitting. "Do you mind?"

She looked at him, kind of confused. "What?"

"You're sitting on me."

"Oh," She climbed off him, a delicate blush creeping up her neck.

Draco pushed all the books off his chest. "Bloody hell Weasley I think you broke a bone." He rubbed his chest in pain.

"Sorry." She looked down at her hands shyly. "Hey Malfoy,"

"What?"

"Tomorrow after dinner, can you tutor me?"

Draco looked surprised. "Yea, sure. But won't it interfere with your illegal party?"

"No, the Slytherins are putting together this party. So, all I have to do is show up."

"All right." She broke out in a big grin. "I should get going. It's after curfew."

"It was after curfew when you came in." She grinned at him sheepishly and got up.

"I know." She walked to his door. "Bye."

"Bye." She eased out the door and was gone.

Draco closed his eyes. A giddy smile crossing his face. He rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes. The picture of Ginny laying on his bed flashed threw his mind again. "Mm." He moaned and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Bloody hell woman, if your going trying to learn, pay attention!" Draco snapped at Ginny. She blinked and looked at him.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"Your potion is supposed to be blue! Not pink. You were supposed to stir it counter clock 12 times and then let it simmer for 5 minutes before adding-" Ginny drowned him out at this point. Her eyes looking to the front of the room.

Draco slammed his hand down on the table. His face was red and a strand of his hair dropped into his face.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Why did you ask for this session if you weren't going to pay attention?" Draco gritted out. His hands clenched at his sides.

"To get you alone."

Draco looked at her in surprise. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer. "Wh-what?"

She brushed the strands of hair out of his eyes. Her hands lingering near his face. "I wanted to get you alone."

"We were alone in my room." He muttered.

"That wasn't half as risky as this."

"Risky?" He asked, his face moving to her hand.

"Yea, Snape can walk in here at any point." She leaned upwards, their lips brushing each others. "That's the risk." She whispered as their lips crashed down on each other's. Ginny grew bold as her tongue swept across Draco's bottom lip. He parted his lips and welcomed her tongue. Her tongue probed his mouth sweeping over the roof of his mouth and his tongue.

She pulled back from him, a small smile on her face. "I don't think I've ever had a girl dominate me in a kiss."

Ginny laughed. "In the relationships I've been in, I'm quite used to it."

"Hmm. Are you in a relationship now?"

Ginny bit her lip and looked down at the table between them. "No." She climbed onto the table and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Not at the moment." She crashed her lips onto his as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Their kiss became heated and their hands sprang to life. Ginny's hands were exploring his back, and his hands explored her bum and hips.

"Ahem." They jumped apart as someone cleared their throat from the door way.

"Professor." Draco gasped. Ginny stumbled backwards and fell off the table with a loud squeal.

"Mr. Malfoy." He looked at Draco and then at the heap that was Ginny Weasley. "Ms. Weasley."

She sat up with a large grin on her face. "Professor."

"Care to explain what's going on here?"

"No, not really." Ginny said.

Snape sneered at Ginny and turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sir, there's nothing I can explain that you haven't seen."

"Ten points, from the both of you. Now, go on. Get out."

They both turned and hurried out the classroom laughing. "So you're coming tonight?" She asked once they got to the steps leading to the main part of the school.

"Sure."

She grinned, "I'll meet you at your room."

"Alright." He nodded.

She kissed him chastely. "Bye." She was up the stairs before he could reply.

"I see you're getting close to the Weasley girl." Draco turned around and saw Snape standing in his classroom door way.

"Not close enough to care." Draco responded.

"I hope so, remember your role in this years association. He will pray on your weakness."

"Sev, I will not let her get to me. I just want a good shag."

"I hope that's all she is to you."

"That's all she'll ever be." Draco assured. Turning to go to his room, he stopped. "How did she do on her test."

"She got an O."

Draco chuckled, "I do believe it's time for you to announce your undying love for Granger."

Snape snorted. "I'd rather marry a troll and call her Barbara."

Draco laughed and walked away. "Bye Uncle Sev. Can't wait to meet Barbara over the next break." The slamming of the classroom door made him laugh harder.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just Shane and the Lepic twins

A/N: It's been awhile, but I fully intend to see this story through! And I know this one is short but...its all I could think about putting in here.

* * *

Draco stepped out of his shower and made his way over to his sink when someone cleared their throat. He whipped around, a look of panic on his face.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, looking at the amused red-head sitting on his toilet.

"The door."

"It's still on the hinges, right?"

She nodded a small smile on her face. "What are you going to wear?" She asked crossing her legs, causing the fitted dress she was wearing to hike up more.

Draco turned his attention back to his mirror, "I don"t know, something casual?"

She shrugged and raised her leg up to look at her shoes. "Do you like these shoes?"

Draco glanced at her shoes and nodded, going back to his self-grooming. "Yea, they're ok."

Ginny pouted, "I don't like them."

"They're fine Ginny." He said absently. He took his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. "What?" He asked.

"You called me Ginny." She said, shocked.

"That's your name isn't it?"

"Yea."

"Then why are you shocked?"

"I dunno, you just said it so naturally."

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed his towel from the towel rack. Wrapping it around his waist, he strutted out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Ginny following behind him her eyes roaming his body ravenously.

"Should I wear the green with the black. Or the black with the silver? Or the green with the silver?" Draco asked turning to Ginny. She gave him a 'You're kidding right?' look. "Never mind." He turned back to his closet a comtemplative look on his face before he walked into the mass of clothes. Ginny shook her head not believing what she just seen or heard.

He came back out dressed in all black. "Do I look alright?" He asked, brushing of invisible dirt.

"You look edible." Ginny smiled.

He looked at her and his heart almost stopped beating. She was wearing a strapless black dress that hugged her like a second skin. The dress just barely grazed her mid-thigh. She was wearing strappy black shoes and her toes were manicured. He dragged his eyes back up her form to her neck. Again, her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun.

Her hand instantly went to her hair. "You don't like it do you?"

"I do. You're beautiful." He breathed.

Ginny smiled and straightened her dress out. "Ok, you ready?" He nodded and held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and they left his room in companionable silence.

"S.E.X." Ginny said once they reached the tapestry of Salazar Slytherin.

The tapestry glowed green then went back to normal, Ginny pulled them the obstacle eagerly and hurried them down the hall to the curtain, she swept it aside and gasped.

"They out did themselves this time." She pulled him to the dance floor where Millicent and Pansy were grinding hard on each other. "Millie!" Millicent and Pansy pulled apart from each other.

"Ginny!" Millicent threw her arms around Ginny's neck and held her tightly. "Where have you been, Shane said she hadn't seen you and we thought you were going to miss our grand finale!"

"Millie, I'm here with Malfoy." Ginny gestured over to the blonde behind her.

Millicent and Pansy gaped at her, similar looks shock and horror running over their face. "Malfoy?" Pansy grabbed her hand and pulled away from Draco, and apologetic smile on her face. "We need to borrow her." Millicent said and she scurried after the two.

"We thought you were kidding." Pansy hissed as she glanced over at Draco.

"Ginny he doesn't belong in our world." Millicent agreed.

Ginny smiled, "You guys have to remember, I was only experimenting and now," she turned to look at Draco, "I'm going to experiment with the cock."

"What about Shane?" Millicent asked, slightly appalled.

"What Shane doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Gin, she'll be devastated." Pansy said, frowning.

Ginny turned back to look at Pansy and Millicent, "Shane and I have split temporarily. So butt out."

Ginny walked back to Draco and they started to dance to music.

Pansy looked at Ginny and Draco and shook her head gravely. "This can only end in tragedy."

Millicent pointed on the other side of the dance floor making out with Danielle and Paris Lepic sucking on her neck. "Looks like Gin's story's plausible."

Pansy growled. "Bloody hell."

"This is going to be interesting." Millicent smiled as she pulled Pansy into a searing kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is an un-betaed sotry, sorry for the error. I was think to myself, This is a story about sex, and it has absolutely no gratutious sex scenes! Ladies and gentlemen, this chapter, I think, has no point in my story. But, I wrote it, and I like it! so...I think you should like it too!

* * *

Draco groaned as he rolled over the next morning. Why is it that after everyone of those parties he felt like he'd been pleasured to death? He stretched his cramped muscles and sighed as he felt his joints loosen. 

"Morning." He shot up and saw the warm face of Ginny sitting on the end of his bed, in one of his pyjama shirts no less.

"G'morning." His voice squeaked. He cleared his thoat, a little pissed that he sounded like he was going through puberity all over again. "What time is it?" She smiled and shrugged. "How do you not know?"

"You don't have a clock in here." She accused softly.

Bugger, he'd meant to get one. "Oh, right, sorry."

She layed down and let out a heavy sigh. "Last night was awesome! Did you see the finale?" She let out a shiver. "Merlin I love them."

Draco laid his head back on the pillow. "Who was that girl that had all the other girls flocking to her?" He asked absently rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Who?"

"The dark haired girl. The one with the Lepic twins."

"Oh, _her._" Ginny said, her voice turning cold. "That's Shane."

"Ah, aren't you guys friends?"

"The best." She muttered. She shook her head and got on all fours, looking at him like a predator. "But you." She smirked, crawling to him. "You were the absolute best last night." She crawled up his body and began to nuzzle her nose in his neck.

Draco curled his toes to keep back the growl that was trying to rip through his body. "You don't say." He gritted out as she lined her body up along with his and began to make small grinding motions on him.

"Mmhmm, I was seeing stars." She muttered sucking on his pulse point. The deep growl came out and she let out a little airy giggle wiggling her bum to entice him more.

"Ginny..." He moaned and she began to pull down the blanket. Was he naked under it? Apparently not, he was wearing the matching pyjama pants to her shirt. She sat herself upon his rigid member and a little shudder ran through them both. Slowly, she rocked her hips back and forth, a hand covering her pleasure streaked face. "If you keep that up this will be over long before it starts."

Snickers caught his attention, and he looked past the red-head goddess on his lap to the three spiteful morons at his door.

"What the fuck." They gasped at being caught. Ginny let out a moan of frustation and crumpled on top on him. "What the hell are you three doing here?"

"Well." Blaise sniggered. "We came bearing food." He stepped aside to show the small cart of food.

"And to see if Ginny was still here." Millie said looking at her indisposed friend.

"I am. Do you know what time it is?" She muttered dragging herself off of Draco to sit beside him.

"Uh-yea. It's slightly after four." Pansy answered wheeling the cart into the room

"If you keep that up, this will be over long before it starts." Again the three Slytherins burst into laughter.

"Are you really that weak Malfoy?" Millie asked, this sent the other three into peals of giggles.

Draco glared at his best friends and then at the goddess that was situated at the top of his bed. Looking at them disapprovingly, but a small smile tugged at her lips. She caught his eye and winked at him saucily.

"Alright you numbskulls. Get the hell out." Draco ordered once the giggles subsided.

"What? We just got here!" Blaise protested.

"I mean it. The lady and I have unfinished business."

At this all three of them raised their eyebrows and Ginny smirked at them. "He hasn't finished tutoring me. I have a test coming up this Thursday."

They nodded in "understanding". They knew how Ginny was when it came to studying. But they weren't stupid either. "Alright. We'll bugger off."

"Thank you." Ginny said kindly, waving them off. They waved back to her, cast one glance at Draco and left with a snigger. She waved her hand and a small click was heard. "Now where were we?" She asked, climbing back on top of him.

* * *

**WARNING:**

**THIS IS THE START OF THE GRATUTIOUS SEX SCENE! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH GRATUTIOUS SEX, PLEASE SKIP OVER IT!**

"Hmm," Draco looked thoughtful before flipping their position. "I believe we were right here." He whispered huskily and ground his hip into hers. She let out a soft, oh and nodded. He leaned down and began to nuzzle her neck, his fingers dextriously unbuttoning her shirt. His breath hitched in his throat as his gazed down at her topless torso. "My God!" He whispered, before she could enquire anything, his leaned his head down and enveloped one of her breast into his cavernous mouth.

She let out a moan and arched into him. His hand sought out her other breast as he teased her nipple. Words seemed lost to her brain, as she clawed and whispered something suspicously sounding like more. But he couldn't be sure. He switched to her other breast, after all he was a man that believed in equality.

He moved from her breasts his tongue trailing a line of saliva to her navel. He frowned, what was this? A metal bar? He gave it a light tug with his teeth and she let out a breathy giggle. He smirked and sat up looking at her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, looking at him curiously.

He smirked and undid the tie that kept his pants on. She let out a devious little giggle and sat up so she could help remove the pesky article of clothing. Once the offending silk garment was lost in the sheets, she pulled him on top on her, kissing him softly. He pushed of the shirt that hung loosely on her shoulders and sped her legs wider.

Slowly, he pushed his member into her slick opening and her hold on his neck tightened. It dawned on him that she might still be a virgin. "Ginny." He whispered pulling away from her. "I'm sorry." He kissed her cheeks. "Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" Then came the question he was, oddly enough, shy to ask, "Is this your first time?" She let out a meldious laughter and kissed his gobsmacked lips. "What?" He asked rightously offended.

"You're so cute." She said and she kissed him again.

"What does that mean?" He asked, looking at her, more like _glaring_ at her.

"Draco," She said tenderly, a slight blush coming over her body. 'It's not _that_...it's...it's...it's just that, it's been a while and you'll be the first _guy_ I do this with."

"The first guy?" He aked confused. She nodded, a blush on her cheeks and a hopeful look in her eye. He knew what she was hoping for. He smirked and kissed her tenderly, burying himself to the hilt. She let out a delious moan and brought her knees higher up on his side. Again that blasted smirk surfaced on his face, but she didn't see it.

The pace was set slowly at first, but then, Ginny demanded that he speed up or she'd finish what he started herself. He didn't have to be threathened twice, and he graciously increased. Ginny met him with each and every thrust. Every now and again she'd scratch his back and lay limp before picking back up on the pace. Now, she was whispering little dirty things in his ear, and sucking and panting on his ear-lobe. Contracting herself against him putting extra wiggles between each thrust. Feeling the tingle, he increased his pace which effectively shut her up. With a final thrust, he crumpled above her, dropping his head next hers hearing her murmur his name. He rolled them over once the last spurt of his seed left his body.

"Wow." Ginny muttered, a spasm ripping through her body. He chuckled. "Wow." She muttered again, to tired to move. "Wow."

Draco laughed, "Is that the only word in your vocabulary?"

"No..." She muttered, "it's the only word I feel like saying."

Draco shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. A whooshing sensation brushed past him and the feel of cool sheets met his heated skin. "What was that?" He asked.

"A cleaning spell." She murmured, her voice sounding dazed and far away.

"Hm." Her even breathing alerted him that she had drifted off to sleep. A small smile tugged on his lips as he ran his hand through her red curls. She was a force to be reckoned with this Ginny Weasley. He pulled her closer and she let out a small puff of air, burying herself deeper into his chest.

**GRATUTIOUS SEX SCENE IS OVER**

* * *

Draco woke up again with the feeling of being pleasured to death. He let out a groan as he flexed his muscles. His calves and thighs felt a bit sore and he absently rubbed them. 

"Gods you sleep like the dead, do you know that?" He glanced over at the red-head sitting in the arm chair by the fire, a book laying closed on her lap.

"What are you talking about?" He asked scratching his head.

"I tried waking you up to tell you you had an owl, but-" She shook her head. "You didn't budge, I went as far as dousing you with water." He eased off the bed and walked to his bathroom, well aware of her lustful eyes.

"Where is it?"

"On your desk." She said, not taking her eyes off his splendid body.

"Hm." He walked to the toliet and relieved his bladder. A small yawn ripping through him. Flushing, he trudged to the sink to wash his hands and brush his teeth. He thought about taking a shower, but his stomach rumbled annoucing that it was time he gave it food. Emerging out of the bathroom, he saw Ginny in the spot where he left her, this time the book was open.

"What are you reading?" He asked, going over to the cart that still had food, though not as much as it did when it was first brought in.

She shrugged. "Some book I found on the shelf." She looked up as he sat in the seat across from her, unfortunately, the plate was covering the part of him she wanted to see.

"What's it about?" He asked, digging into the warm food.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know? How long have you been reading it?"

"I don't know."

Draco looked up at her confused. "What?"

"Do you hear that?" She whispered, waiting for him to hear it.

He screwed his face up, and stilled his chewing. The only thing he heard was the roar of the fire and the faint chatter of his house mates. "I don't hear anything."

"It's raining."

He paused and pushed out the sound loudest to him. Distantly, he heard the rain pounding on the cold stone. "How the hell did you hear that?" He asked, amazed at her sense of hearing.

She winked at him. "I have my secrets. Hurry up and eat."

"Why?" He asked, resuming his eating.

"Because idoit, I want us to go and prance in the rain."

He looked up at her. Surely she was joking! The determination on her face belied the twinkle in her eyes.

"You're insane! It's raining! That's unsanitry and-and Lord knows what else is out there! DO you know how cold it would be? The's practically howling out there."

"What's the matter Malfoy? Scared you'll melt?" She said teasingly.

Draco glared at her. "No, I'm just saying that it's probably bloody cold out there."

She rolled her eyes and sauntered to his closet, "Well then!" She open it and pulled out a large green box. "If that's how you feel." She opened it and pulled out his invisibilty cloak.

"Oi!" She pulled it on and disappeared. "Ginny! Take that thing off this instant!"

"Why?" Came her teasing voice.

"Because I said so, and how DARE you go threw my things!"

Her head popped up in the same place her body disappeared. A pout had befallen her rosy lips.

"I'm sorry."

He sighed, it was hard to be mad at that face. "Come here." Her head floated over to where he sat, sitting the plate on the ground, he patted his lap. She plopped down none to gracefully, the pout still on her face. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't want you to go poking around here, I mean, this used to be my father's room, God knows what nasty hex's he left behind." She nodded. "You still want to go prance in the rain?" She nodded. "Alright."

She got off of him as he want looking for the pyjama pants that he had worn earlier. With them one, she opened the cloak to him and they disappeared out of his room together.


End file.
